Is there still hope?
by otahotian
Summary: 2.just short oneshot about Kira and Gin in time of the Aizen's betrayal. Slightly sad and pessimistic. And Eng.is still our Beta, so forgive us the mistakes. Please read it and maybe review, if you want, that makes us happy!:


**warning: it is sad, really. And there is the pairing you maybe wouldn't like... it's Kira with Gin**

**And we (that means me and Oro-chan) don't own Bleach, places or characters from Bleach. Tite Kubo owns that all, but you already know all of that.**

Kira Izuru, the blond vicecaptain of third division, wake up with painful groan. His back ached, and the feeling like his-head-is-flying-around burning and numb, wasn't very pleasant too.

He sat up, without opening his eyes.

_This is, what you get for drinking with Rangiku-san..._ he was thinking, when fumbling around for glass of water. He wasn't able to find his night-table and _that_ finally made him open his eyes.

The sight of this room hit him forcefully like the lightning of Byakuray and he gave small agonize groan. He immediately looked around, seeking for another person, like he was used to do every morning. However, he was alone.

Just the pillows were slightly creased, betraying the presence of second shinigami.

No. Kira wasn't expecting anything other.

"Taicho..."he mumbled with hint of hurt in his voice. He did it always. Every time he woke up alone. "..Why?" he asked the pure, white wall with insignia of third division.

He left the bed, worried, that the hangover wouldn't be the worst to feel. Carefully and warily he stood next to wooden chair, where his shihakushou was laying, compounded. He dressed up, examining his arms and neck, expecting to find fresh marks. He found nothing, which made him surprised.

He wasn't relieved, not yet. He knew his captain didn't do anything unreasonably. And the world "mercy" wasn't in his vocabulary.

He heard harsh knock on the door, and almost jumped from his skin.

Izuru froze, didn't even dare to move. If it was his captain, there wouldn't be the necessity for announce his present, he would just feel reiatsu of his small vice-captain, and come in. And he wouldn't knock, in the first place. And if it was someone else who wanted to see Ichimaru, it wouldn't be nice to find here Kira. Ichimaru Gin didn't want _anyone_ to know about their _relationship_. Izuru didn't offend. There was no chance to success.

That someone knocked once more, and said:

"Kira-fukutaicho, are you there? They told me you would be here... I need to talk to you.." that was soft, silent voice of the third member in his division.

Izuru slowly opened the door just to see that boy. He was tall, red-headed and full of energy.

"Ichimaru-taicho wanted me to give you this message.." said the boy, watching curiously his vice-captain. He then bowed a little and send the small, black butterfly to Kira.

"Thank you... you can go now..." said Kira genly, watching the small creature on his palms with worry.

He closed the door and let the butterfly speak:

"Izuru..." yea, that was the voice of his captain. "Go to the Office of 46. There, you just wait until that chibi-taicho came. Let'im see ya and lead'im away. If not..." Izuru stopped breathing. What should he expect? What kind of threat has his taicho left for him?

"If not, the small girlie will die... Ya know who I mean, dontcha? That small chibi fukutaicho, cute innocent little _Hinamori-chan_."

Cold, derisive voice stopped. The end of message. The cold sweat was sparkling on his forehead.

He wasn't thinking about it. He knew what to do; he had to obey. He would never forgive himself, if something happened to Hinamori. But, deep inside, he knew that it was a lie. He would obey eve without the threat. He didn't know other. Gin ordered, he obeyed. That's how it was.

Later, when the drifting dust of Haineko touched his skin, it didn't hurt. Not enough to make him regret obeying the order. However the dust cut his body, so he wasn't able to fight more.

Matsumoto let him lay there, bleeding to death, far away from everyone.

Kira was slightly amused by that fact. _That's the same what would Taicho do..._ he thought gleefully. Rangiku was trying so hard not to be same as Gin, her former best friend.

Before she left, she asked once again:

"What did Gin tell you? What did he want with you?" he didn't give her answer. There was _no one_ to confide. No one who would understand why was he following Ichimaru. Even he, he didn't understand that.

He moved closer to the wall, trying to balance himself and sit up. He started to heal his wounds with slow kidou, when silent gently voice of Isane Kotetsu appeared in his mind.

He wasn't listening at all. The fact, that his captain, with captains of ninth and fifth divisions were traitors wasn't surprising. Betrayal was something he was used to in his division. But one sentence almost killed him:

"Juu-bantai-taicho, Hitsugaya Toushiro and go-bantai-fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo were in life-threatening."

That hurt. His wounded soul was struggling to understand, but that all was clear. Too clear.

"Masaka..." he moaned to the hot air. "He said he wouldn't hurt Hinamori!" he shouted. His voice was echoing through the deserted street and then lost his consciousness.

When he woke up again, it was too late to regret.

He lovingly tightened his grip on Wabisuke and put his cold blade to his thin wrist. He didn't hesitate. He didn't even know any other way to live; he wasn't able to live, not without Ichimaru Gin.

He chuckled sarcastically.

No, _now _he wasn't able to live without him. Long time ago, it was ok. But the thin, innocent boy, smart, kind and happy, and absolutely in love with Momo, had died a long time ago, too. It happened it the time, when he began to be close to his taicho. Now, he wasn't able to live without him.

He tasted the first part of pain. Small strands of blood were coloring his skin, and then, with force he was hit by memories, he had lost with his alcohol intoxication.

_"Izuru..." that was confused voice of his captain behind him._

_ Kira Izuru, together with Abarai Renji, froze, leaning on the wall because their legs wouldn't be able to carry them._

_ Neither of them turned around, both knowing who was the one standing behind them. And that angry Ichimaru wasn't good._

_ "Izuru." called the silver-haired taicho again. Izuru was suddenly sure, that the predatory smile of him disappeared. Not like it made him calm down. Yes, Gin's smile was freaking him out, but not-smiling-Gin was signing a ... _Problem_._

_ Abarai gulped, shaking with fear, but Izuru, who-knows-why, started to giggle. Renji was staring at him, like as he saw a ghost. In his mind, he already said his condolence to Kira, with his _own_ brutal death._

_ And Kira knew that. Of course that was a bad idea to laugh in presence of his taicho, not talking about laughing _to his taicho_, but he couldn't help it. On this all situation was something freaking funny._

_ He hiccupped and slightly jumped, when long, cold hand fell down on his shoulder and turned him to face Gin. His blue eyes were immediately couth by the red ones, like some snake, hunting a mouse. However, this time the mouse was laughing it's ass off._

_ "Leave, Abarai." Ichimaru ordered coldly, his eyes not leaving his drunken lieutenant.  
Renji blinked, but didn't obey. Instead, he made few steps towards his soon-to-be-death friend, trying to save him from the devil's spares._

_ Gin looked up and gave him his strongest evil glare. Renji's hearth stopped._

_ "You didn't get it? I. Said. Leave. _Abarai_." hissed Ichimaru and Renji finally got it._

_ When last of his reiatsu disappeared, Izuru started to laugh again._

_ Izuru was watching his with curious, sheepish glare. Really, his vice-captain was sometimes really surprising him._

_ "Izuru." he said once more, trying to get blonde's attention. Vainly. All thin body of his lieutenant was shaking violently in hysterics laugh. Sometimes it faded, but when Kira looked up to his taicho's red eyes, he started again._

_ "Izuru!" shouted Ichimaru and smacked his chin lightly. He didn't want to hurt him, just wake up._

_ Kira stopped laughing, his blue eyes widened, lower lip trembling, if from fear or hurt, he didn't know._

_ "Com'n Izuru, let's go t'bed..." said the taicho almost gently, and with arm on his waist, he led the way. He realized that the best option would be to take Izuru to his room; he didn't want to go through half of the division barracks to his vice-captain bedroom. He didn't want to meet anyone._

_ Without another word, he sat him up on his bed, thinking about something other. About the next day._

_ Absentmindedly, he undressed his fuku-taicho, putting his shihakushou on the nearest chair. It will be the last night they would have together._

_ Ichimaru's eyes were now locked on the small boy, lying on his bed, curled in a small ball, frightened. He gently ruffled his hair, and covered him with blanket, to stop him shaking._

_ The next day, he would use him for the last time, without even saying why, it would be ... for last._

_ He sighted and laid next to him, his long arms embracing smaller boy. He let his lips move on boy's neck._

_ "You and Rangiku..." whispered Gin thoughtfully. He closed his red eyes, when sensing the piercing sigh of his lieutenant._

_ "You two, I love... and I always will..." he said. It sounded like sigh, but his hearth was lighter now. Now, when Izuru knows that, maybe, just maybe he would be able to forgive him._

_ On the taicho's face appeared something like smile, so other than that grin he was always wearing, when he reopened his eyes, to drawn himself in blue deeps of Kira's soul... for the last time._

Wabisuke fell down on the floor, when shaking arms of him wielder let him go.

Kira hid his face in his palms, sobbing.

"There is still hope... there is!" he shouted to the walls of fourth division, his forehead leaning on cold glass of window.

"There still is hope... for me, and for her."

**THE END. please, tell us how it was, it's our second story... Do you think that we should continue on serious stories? Or the funny ones?**

**thanks for reading.**


End file.
